Episode 7227 (6th July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Carly arrives at the shop to find it flooded. Jai is annoyed by how keen Megan is to get stuck in at the factory. Bob is horrified to learn Carly doesn't have any insurance for the shop. Ross offers to help a stressed Debbie forget about her worries, but she fights her conscience and walks away. Brenda's disappointed when the builder fails to turn up to start work on Gennie's memorial playground again. Bob is tempted when he sees Brenda handling the deposit money. The Dingles reminisce about Hamish and Belle tells Zak that she wants the responsibility of paying Paddy. Lawrence meets with a journalist from the Hotten Courier to discuss coverage of a local business awards ceremony he's arranging. He fumes at Robert having discovered he's gifted Moira with a grain auger but he manages to convince him it will be a good PR stunt. Belle says her final goodbyes to Hamish as Paddy arrives. Megan comes down tough on Rachel's work at the factory. Jai tells Megan he needs a reason to sack Rachel from the factory and plans to frame her for something. Carly attempts to blackmail Val into giving her £3,000 for a plumber by threatening to tell Eric about her fraudulently claiming to be Brenda. Val tells Bob about Carly's blackmail attempts and refuses to hand over a penny. She and Carly both have an idea when Bob mentions the memorial money in the café till. Megan subtly informs Rachel that Jai has switched her job sheet. Bob refuses to steal Gennie's memorial money for Carly. Ross arranges to meet Debbie at Dale Head. Zak is worried when he finds Belle with her earphones in but she promises she's not hearing Gemma again. She hugs Zak as she mourns Hamish. Brenda returns to the deposit money having persuaded the builder to come round for it later in the day. She's horrified to go to the till and find the money missing. Ross is amused as Debbie makes her excuses to Pete on where she's been for the day but he receives a shock when Pete tells her he's taking her away tonight and childcare and packing has all been arranged for her. Jai is left sour-faced when his plan to sack Rachel backfires and Rishi ends up praising her for showing initiative. Bob confronts Carly over Brenda's money and demands it back but she tells him she's already used it to pay for a plumber. She tells him that by keeping quiet this is his chance to repay her for all the years he was absent from her life. Cast Regular cast *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lawrence White - John Bowe Guest cast *Journalist - Alexandra Green Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Hope for the Best *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and stable *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office, car park *Unknown field Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes